


Christian Kane - Trick or Treat?

by Snowing Feathers (ladysian)



Category: Christian Kane - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, Hetero, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Sex, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysian/pseuds/Snowing%20Feathers
Summary: Sian and Chris meet at a party, this is where their night leads them... with a surprise to be revealed when the makeup comes off!





	Christian Kane - Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on Christian Kane vote and promote asked the question :- if Christian Kane turn up on your doorstep as a monster what would he be and what would you do?  
> That question spawned this story, my first completed, short, story!

Happy Halloween!

 

I’m starting to get worried, the party is supposed to be semi-private, you have to come with someone with an invitation to get in, but there seems to be too many people and I’m scared the club we’re holding the party in is gonna get trashed by all these people I don’t know.

"Stop stressing!" My friend Tanya tells me as she hands me a smoking green drink that I’m sure would be strong enough to knock an elephant on its ass "the club is insured if the worst happens, you promised you’d try to find a new guy after finally getting rid of Darron the douchebag, you deserve a nice guy, or failing that a good fuck at least!" She reminds me, making me look out over the crowd of drinking, dancing monsters and fantasy characters.

"I know, and I intend to, just no one has caught my eye, you know what I like... broad shoulders, long dark hair, blue or grey eyes, and preferably a body to die for, or at least slim to muscular, and I haven’t seen anyone like that here tonight..." I reply, sounding rather sad, I _want_ a nice guy, who preferably fits my loose set of preferences and who actually likes me as much as I like him, and that I can trust, because that’s the biggest issue for me after the douchebag.

"You really have been worrying too much, haven’t you? you didn’t notice the guy who’s been staring at you for the past hour who fits your list perfectly? Look over... _there_!" Tanya points to a guy who has a really good Captain Jack Harkness as a vampire outfit, the clothes are spot on and so are the accessories, he’s got subtle makeup that really changes his facial features and fangs, good ones, not the cheap plastic crap most people wear, and he does fit my list, he’s about 5’10” - 6’, hair to just below his shoulders, what looks like a muscular body with nice broad shoulders and a smile to die for! And when I look at him Tanya is right, he is watching me! He looks away shyly when he’s caught watching but that just makes him even more attractive!

"How the _hell_ did I miss him? I want to say he’s gorgeous but I don’t know how much of it is just the makeup! How do you suggest I get him to come over?" I ask of my best friend, now dying to talk to this attractive man who seems to have an interest in me, I can’t believe I’m this lucky!

"Well you know you could just go over to him?" Tanya says giving me a pointed look but she knows I’m a bit of a traditionalist about this and prefer to have a man approach me, mainly because I hate being rejected "how about waving him over? Or raising your glass to him so he’ll come join you in a toast? Or you could borrow Ian’s sonic screwdriver and send him a message in morse code?" She adds, of course always coming up with at least one weird suggestion.

"I think I’ll try the toast thing first, thanks for pointing him out and giving me ideas Tanya, I don’t know what i’d do without you!" I tell her, always making a point of thanking my friends for being there for me and being in my life, I always want them to know how important they are to me.

"You know it’s fine! You’re always welcome! I hope he’s a nice trustworthy guy! You go have fun and I’ll take over being the hostess so you don’t have to worry about it, have a great night!" Tanya tells me as she gives me a hug and then totters away on her superhigh platformed boots with a hand waving above her head in a goodbye.

I turn back towards where 'Captain Jack' was stood and look for him, but to my dismay he’s not there anymore! It seems that me catching him staring has scared him off, typical of my bad luck, so I throw back the drink Tanya had given me and I’m surprised to find it tastes of apples, and I turn back to the bar to get another, just as I catch the barman’s eye and he heads towards me to serve me a voice with an American accent says in my ear "can I get you a new drink ma’am?"

I turn my head towards the voice and feel his lips brush against my cheek before he pulls back a bit allowing me to see his face, where I’m confronted with the guy I thought i’d missed my chance with, 'Captain Jack' himself!

"That would be wonderful, thank you, another one of the green smokey ones please" I answer, smiling at him and suddenly regretting my choice of costume, i’d come as Lucy, Mina's best friend in Dracula, I’m wearing the nightdress she goes wandering in the hedge maze in during the storm, with the wrap open over it and a very graphic vampire bite on my throat.

He orders two drinks and pays before saying "let’s go find some seats and chat" in my ear so I can hear him over the music, I nod and he leads me away from the bar and towards a newly vacated table and chairs in a dark corner that is luckily away from the speakers, giving us a chance to talk.

Once we’re settled with our drinks we smile at each other shyly and then both giggle/laugh nervously "hi! I’m glad you came over to talk to me, I was just trying to figure out how to get your attention!" I tell him, hoping to break the ice with a laugh and it works wonderfully, getting me a genuine laugh out of him that is almost like a rumbling purr, a sound I definitely want to hear more of, that rumble turning me on instantly.

"You’ve had my attention ever since I arrived, how could I not be drawn to you when you look so good, so... delicious..." He replies, immediately turning up the sexual tension between us as he licks at one of his fangs, not that I mind, I’m more than happy to be this 'vampires' meal for the evening.

"Well thank you, that is kinda the look I was going for as Mina's friend Lucy from Dracula, I hope your vampire side approves? But I’ve gotta ask, why a vampire Captain Jack?" I ask, dying to know what spawned such a unique costume.

" _Hell_ yeah I approve! As for the outfit that’s easy, I couldn’t make up my mind! I love Captain Jack and Torchwood but I really wanted to be a vampire too, so I decided to play with the idea and make it that Captain Jack is immortal because he’s a vampire not because of an accident with the heart of the TARDIS!" He explains, making me smile broadly because I too love all things Captain Jack and Torchwood and I love vampire lore and stories, so long as it’s not twinkly, emo-teen, Twilight crap.

"And is the accent real or is it just as part of the costume?" I ask because the accent isn’t right for Captain Jack but it is definitely American.

"The accent is real, I’m just from a different part of America, I’m from Oklahoma but I live all over the place now so my accent has mellowed some, don’t you like it?" He asks looking disappointed.

"Actually I prefer your accent, it’s more... homey... I guess, I like it when you rumble a bit like you do when you laugh, it’s very sexy" I confess, blushing a little under my pale makeup.

"Well I’m glad you like my voice, I hope you like the rest of me too" He says with an embarrassed grin while he looks at me through amazingly long, thick, eyelashes.

"So, do I call you 'Lucy’ all night or do you have a real name? I’m Chris by the way" he asks as he introduces himself, making me smile at him widely as I’ve always loved the name Chris.

"No, my name's not Lucy, it’s Sian, it’s Celtic, I hope you like it as much as I like the name Chris" I reply, answering the first question I’m always asked as part of my introduction from pure habit.

"That’s a beautiful name... definitely one i’d like to whisper against you neck before I bite you..." he says before grinning at me again, all fangs and tongue.

"Well Mr Vampire, looks like this might be your lucky night and you just might get the chance to!" I tell him, letting him know in no uncertain terms that I’m interested in him as more than just someone to chat to.

"Then it really _is_ my lucky night... would you like to dance?" He says with a smirk before downing his drink and holding his hand out to me in a rather old fashioned gesture meaning 'dance with me?'.

"I’d love to so long as we can chat some more after the dancing, ok?" I reply, taking his hand and allowing myself to be helped off my seat and onto the dance floor where we spend the next few hours alternating between dancing, kissing and making out and talking at the corner table.

When it gets to kicking out time I turn to Chris "would you like to come for a few more drinks with me?" I ask, wanting a lot more than just drinks but not wanting to be too brazen, after all I don’t want him thinking I’m a _complete_ slut.

"Will there be some kissin' involved too?" He asks with a cheeky grin that I instantly fall for, I know he’d be able to talk me into anything with that grin, he shuffles in closer and tips my head back enough he can kiss me in example.

"I think that can be arranged, I’m very partial to a bit of kissing in the evening..." I tell him with a seductive smile, pulling him down for another kiss as his hands slip around my waist and pull me tighter up against his body.

While we wait for a cab I start to shiver, I am in nothing but a silk nightgown and a sheer wrap after all, and as Chris puts his arms around me he feels me shaking "Hey, want to borrow the overcoat?" He asks me like a true gentleman, and although I want to say no my shaking and shivering answer for me, in seconds he has the coat off and around me, helping me put it on, and as his warmth envelopes me I stop shivering but continue to shake a little because of my attraction to him.

We finally manage to hail a cab and I give my address, a lovely spacious flat not too far from the town centre, we spend the ride in the back of the cab making out like our lives depend on it, Chris trying at least twice to persuade me onto his lap so that we can get closer while we kiss.

When we arrive I let us in and then close the security shutters behind us before we go up to my floor and we enter the flat proper, I lock the door behind us and am almost instantly pulled into a searing kiss by Chris before I can even put the keys down.

We end up with my back against the wall and him pressing up against me hard, allowing me to feel his hardness against me for the first time, making me moan into our kiss, long and loud.

As we kiss his hands move from my waist up to my neck, caressing both sides as they slowly slide down each side to my shoulders, slipping under the collar of the coat and slowly pushing it down my arms until it drops heavily to the floor while his hands now move on to caressing my breasts through the thin silk negligée, my nipples becoming even harder than they were from the cold, making me moan again as he gently tweaks them both.

I break our kiss, I’ve still got hold of my keys and I need to take a better breath than I’m managing through our kiss, so I gently push him half a step back as I smile up at him "still want that drink? Or would you just like for us to go get more comfortable?" I ask, not minding which answer I get so long as he doesn’t leave.

"If you don’t mind I think I’ll forgo the alcoholic drink and ask for a glass of water on the way to gettin' more comfortable, if that’s alright?" He answers smiling back at me and taking my empty hand so that I can lead him further into my flat, I drop my keys on the table by the door and lead him through the open plan living room/kitchen and over to my bedroom door.

I open the door and tell him "make yourself comfortable, I’ll just get you that glass of water" but before I can turn away Chris pulls me into him by my hand he’s still holding and then presses me back against the doorframe gently but firmly as he kisses me again, gentle yet demanding, both the kiss and the feel of his body against me turning me on so much I know I’m already wet for him, when the kiss finally ends he smiles down at me a little shyly and let’s me go so I can get us both glasses of water.

When I return I find him sat on the bed with his boots off looking around him at the room and the pictures on the walls "interestin' pictures you’ve got on the walls, they’re very unusual" he comments as I hand him a glass and put mine down on the bedside cabinet by my side of the bed.

"Yeah I like unusual art, especially space or sci-fi/sci-fantasy themed, in the living room I have two metallic maps in frames, one from The Lord of the Rings the other from Game of Thrones, they’re really beautiful, the ones in here are more sci-fi/space themed" I tell him as I move around the room, turning on the bedside lamps and turning off the overhead light, taking off my stiletto shoes and finally dropping my wrap, which has no real use with it being completely see through.

"C’mere, let me kiss you some more..." He rumbles out, making my knees go weak as I follow orders and come to join him sat on the bed, Chris instantly reaching for me and wrapping me in his arms as he starts to kiss me, one hand cupping my face carefully and the other arm wrapping around my back to hold me close to him, it’s not long before I’ve shuffled down the bed and have him half laid over me, one arm under me still wrapped around me, the other having moved from my face down to caressing my side, hip and leg, as his fingers trail up and down my nightdress from my waist to mid thigh and back again, and I notice his fingertips must have callouses because every so often they catch at the silk as they run over it.

After a while of kissing and Chris swapping between caressing my breast and my hip while I caress his chest and squeeze his ass as I hold him against me, he pulls back and says "let me get some of this outfit off" sitting up he undoes his vest waistcoat, sliding it down his arms and off before throwing it on the floor, he takes down his braces so his shirt can quickly following it, along with the wrist cuff 'temporal displacement device' and the earpiece I suspect he’d forgotten he was wearing until his shirt caught on it as he was taking it off, he’s now sat in just his vest undershirt and his trousers, looking sexy as hell with the braces hanging from his waist, he grins at me when he catches me looking at him and licking my lips before he pretty much pounces on me to continue our kisses.

As he continues to kiss me I stroke over his chest, getting a good feel for the muscles under the vest he’s still wearing, and what a nice, muscular, not over the top chest it is, definitely one i’d love to have access to on a regular basis, if that’s what he’s interested in, I hope it is because so far there’s nothing I don’t like about him, he even reminds me of the singer/actor I like, who’s signed picture is on the dresser, which is a massive plus.

I decide I need a better feel of this chest and start to pull the vest out of his waistband so that I can feel his bare flesh, he pulls back from our kiss to grin at me and say "in a bit of a hurry? All you need to do is say so and I’ll take whatever you want off" following it with a smirk as he pulls the vest off over his head and throws it on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

"Well I didn’t want to impose... but thank you, the view has _greatly_ improved now..." I tell him, before scooting down the bed a bit and licking one of his nipples, making him gasp then moan, before I trail kisses all the way back up his chest, then his neck, until I finally reach his lips again, making him press back down on top of me and rub his groin against my hip as he kisses me harder.

After a little while his kisses ease up a bit and we start to slowly make out like before, only this time I’m running my hands over his bare skin, which is warm, smooth and tanned, definitely not from around here, while I’m caressing his chest and back his hand has returned to trailing and rubbing over my far hip, only this time he’s slowly working my ankle length nightgown up my legs, it’s already risen to above my knees and his hand is rubbing the skin just below it on my thigh.

"Chris! Want you to take your trousers off, we’ll get under the covers and get comfy, what do you say?" I ask, as I’m starting to feel the slight chill in the bedroom air, what with my legs and arms being bare and how hot both our skin has become, making it more obvious.

"On one condition, you take off the nightdress so we can be skin to skin?" He requests as his condition for stripping out of his trousers and climbing into the bed "Hey, before I take these off, you do have condoms right?" He asks me suddenly as he’s half way through undoing his fly.

"Yeah I have condoms, I’m a responsible girl who takes her health very seriously, no worries, now finish taking them off!" I answer with a laugh at the sudden worried look on his face, like i’d let things go this far if I didn’t have any within reach!

As he stands to drop his trousers I watch him so that I get a good view of his ass as they fall and what a gorgeous round ass it is! I know I’m going to enjoy squeezing that tonight! But then he turns to me and he has a slightly feral look in his eyes as he crawls back onto the bed and takes hold of my nightgown "c’mon, off with it!" He pretty much growls at me, and god doesn’t that turn me on! So I match his position kneeled on the bed facing him, with the nightdress pulled up to my knees so I’m not kneeling on it, and just smile as I raise my arms, he instantly gets the hint and slips a hand under each side of the hem by my knees and slowly slides his hands up my thighs until he reaches my hips, then he continues up my sides, accidentally tickling me as he goes, and finally pulls it up my arms and over my head before launching it into the air where it falls like a streamer until it joins his clothes on the floor, meanwhile he kneels there looking me up and down in my matching half-cup bra and panties set and smiling so I guess he likes what he sees!

"C’mon under the covers I’m cold!" I urge but he stops me from completing the move to under the covers by taking hold of the hand nearest him "what?" I ask.

"Take the bra off too, I want us to be even, your panties to my boxers, deal?" He asks, and how can I say no to such a gorgeous guy? So I knee-walk towards him and press up against his front from knees to chest and kiss him before saying "so take it off me!", he brings his arms up around me and starts kissing me again, firm and passionate and rather masterful and as I’m concentrated on our kiss he undoes and removes my bra with me barely noticing, then brings his hands up and massages both breasts at the same time, rolling my nipples and weighing the flesh before wrapping his arms back around me.

"So, under the covers now we’re even?" He suggests, standing up and helping me to get under the covers before he slides in next to me and snuggles up to my side, putting both his arms around me and pulling me close before one hand sneaks away from my waist and comes instead to cup my breast, again playing with my nipple until I moan, this time without a kiss to muffle it, making him grin proudly at me at the sound before asking "you likin' that darlin'?"

"Yes!" I answer before pulling him forward by the back of the neck and kissing him hard, my free hand going to his ass to get a good grope while I have the chance, he quickly rolls me onto my back and rubs his hard length against my hip, and with him only wearing boxer briefs it’s all too easy to tell he has a nice length hiding inside of them, not too long or short, just right, I just hope his girth is as perfect, I think as I tweak one of his nipples and get a soft growl into our kiss as a response.

As soon as our kiss breaks he dips his head and uses one hand to lift my breast so my nipple is in range of his mouth, allowing him to tongue then suck at my nipple making me squirm underneath him and raise my hips up against his, rubbing and hoping for friction as he turns me on and makes my clit tingle.

"Chris! Ah! Yes!" I call as he sucks, his free hand coming up to play with the other nipple before he nibbles on my hard nipple making me cry out loudly in surprise, making him lift his head to look at me and check that I’m ok before kissing me passionately while putting one leg between mine, right up against my groin, so I can grind down against it and get the friction I was looking for on my clit, making me moan again, into our kiss this time, while I grind down against his kneecap, desperate for some relief from the arousal I’ve been feeling all night since I felt his lips graze my cheek at the bar.

"That good for you sweetheart? I promise you it’s only goin' to get better" he whispers in my ear confidently as he presses up harder against me, making me cry out in pleasure as I move against him, he now brings both hands up to my nipples while kissing me, giving me pleasure in so many ways and from so many places that I’m overwhelmed by how good it feels, my fingers clawing at his back in an effort to hold on to him.

When I break our kiss to breathe I lower my hands to the back of his waist, playing with the waistband of his shorts before saying "will you take these off for me? Please? I want to feel your body against me" after asking I pull down on the back of his shorts gently in a tugging motion, wanting to encourage him to do as I ask.

"Only if you take these off" He answers, tugging at the waistband of my knickers "I want to feel you against me too, I can already feel how wet you are through your panties and I can’t wait to feel it against me properly, so we both take them off, yeah?" He proposes, quickly getting a nod of agreement from me as I can’t wait to have him up against me naked, it’s what I’ve been wanting all night.

Chris rolls away from me and we both quickly remove our final pieces of underwear, dropping them over our respective sides of the bed before rolling back towards each other and wrapping each other up in a tight embrace, against each other from ankles to collarbones and kissing each other gently and slowly, I can feel his rock-hard erection against my mound, pulsing and twitching while it leaves a small drop of precum on the skin of my lower belly and my breasts are crushed against his solid, muscular chest as he holds me tight.

"Can I touch you?" He asks, obviously wanting to get my explicit consent before touching me, it’s a shame he feels the need to but I understand and respect him for asking "of course you can, I want you to, I want you to make lo... have sex with me too, just so you know you have my consent for that too" I reply making sure he knows how much I want him and that he’s safe with me too.

He smiles down at me and leans back a little, slowly dragging his fingertips over my waist and across my belly before moving them downwards so that his strong, powerful, hand cups my mound snugly, meanwhile I’ve mirrored his move and am now cupping his cock with my hand, finding that his girth is just as perfect as his length, something that will stretch me a little without being uncomfortable, knowing this I give him a few strokes which encourages him to slide two fingers between my outer pussy lips and stroke ever so gently over my clit making me moan as he gasps.

"Oohhh!" I moan as he makes a "Ah!" Gasp in, both of us enjoying the touch of the other, my head tipping back as I realise I can feel the callouses on his fingertips against me and Chris taking the opportunity to kiss and lick at my neck, turning me on even more as the hand I have resting behind his neck slides up into his thick, amazingly soft and silky hair and takes hold of a handful so that I can lower my head and kiss him exactly how I want to while my other hand works his hardness in all the ways I’ve learned men like.

As we kiss Chris’s fingers slide back, teasing at my wet entrance making us both moan, me because it feels great and him because of how wet I am for him already, but he doesn’t use them to enter me, just teasing around my entrance before going back to rubbing over my clit so gently it’s almost more like a tickle.

"Why aren’t you touching me inside? I want you to" I ask when our kiss ends and we’ve gone through the teasing at my entrance a few times without any further touches, much to my frustration, and he answers "because I want to enter you for the first time with my dick, not my fingers, if that’s ok? Or do you need a little stretchin' open?" He asks me, showing so much consideration it just makes me like him even more, I’m not _ever_ going to want to let him leave at this rate, but I shake my head to his question before saying "no that’s not it, I just get off more on penetration that’s all" explaining as simply as I can.

"Well if you want I can use my fingers in you, or I can just play with your clit and leave your entrance alone or we can just go straight to the sex, but i’d rather get you off at least once before we do that if that’s ok with you?" Chris explains, giving me choices on what i’d like him to do so that he’s sure I’m getting exactly what I want and need to make me happy.

"What would you prefer to do? Honestly?" I ask, after all this is supposed to be about both of us not just what I want, he pauses a minute, obviously weighing the options before replying "I think i’d like to get you off at least once before we start havin' sex, I want to make sure this is good for you, if you don’t mind I could maybe eat you out rather than use my fingers on you? What would you prefer?" He asks, leaving me to think for a moment before I say "I don’t usually get off on receiving oral, but if you want to give it a try maybe you’ll have the right touch to get me off, and if not then I’ll let you know and you can always go back to kissing me and using your fingers, how does that sound?"

He bites his lip for a moment before saying "if you’re not into oral I don’t have to do that, there’s no point doin' sumthin' you don’t like, that’s not goin' to get you off, so I guess it’s back to what we were doin' before" but I shake my head vigorously as I disagree with him "I didn’t say I don’t _like_ oral, I said my lovers don’t usually get me off doing it, but I have no doubt that that is because they were crap at it and weren’t putting the effort in, since you asked to do it I’m guessing you enjoy doing it so I can’t see any reason why I won’t get off from it with you, let’s give it a try!" I tell him before leaning across the couple of inches separating us and kissing him passionately.

When I pull back Chris grins at me and pounces on me gently, kissing me with fervour while pushing me over onto my back then trailing kisses down my neck, along my shoulder, then down to my breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth and sucking gently, using his teeth just enough to stimulate me but not hurt me before trailing kisses down the centre of my belly, licking into my navel when he comes to it, making me giggle because it’s ticklish, then coming down to my mound, by now his feet, legs and ass are sticking out of the bottom of the duvet cover, and I can see his ass move as he grinds his hardness against the mattress between my feet and all I can think is 'I hope he’s not going to leave a wet patch, putting my foot in that unexpectedly would be gross!' Making me giggle more.

At the sound of my giggle Chris taps against my hip with his fingertips so I lift the top of the duvet so I can look down into his face "what’s so funny? Tell me you’re not ticklish on your pussy?" He asks, the thought making me grin widely "no, I’m not ticklish there, I was just laughing at your feet sticking out the bottom of the bed is all" I fib in answer, not wanting to admit to what i’d been thinking when I giggled but Chris seems to believe me and grins up at me before diving down between my widely parted thighs and licks along the length of my slit, then parting my lips with his fingers and licking from my wet hole all the way along to my clit where he stops to flicker his tongue against it.

"Oh Chris yes!" I cry our as he uses exactly the right amount of pressure against me to make me feel good, making my hips raise up off the bed and push against his mouth so I can get more pleasure from him, as soon as my hips lift he stops flickering his tongue and sucks my clit in between his lips and teeth, nibbling carefully and ever so gently on it, making me shout out wordlessly in pleasure again when he sucks hard, pulling my clit further into his mouth and between his teeth that he continues to use on me as he sucks leaving me panting in pleasure.

As my pleasure mounts I try to fist up the sheets and duvet but I can’t pull against them the way I want to and it’s making me frustrated, then Chris does something very clever with his tongue and my hands both shoot to his head, sliding into his hair and taking a gentle but firm grip, being careful not to hurt him of course, and tug gently, finally being happy with the hold my hands have I concentrate back on what Chris is doing, and to be totally honest I’m not sure what exactly he is doing but it feels amazing! I never want him to stop! And as he carries on doing various things that defy explanation I feel like my skin is like sparks and tingles, like someone is running a low electrical current over all of my skin at once, it’s getting more intense the closer I get to having an orgasm and I can’t wait to see how that’s going to feel!

Chris changes his attentions from my clit to my entrance, licking around it and collecting some of my natural lubricant on his tongue so he can taste me better, me hoping he doesn’t mind my flavour because I wouldn’t mind him doing this to me again sometime, but after taking a moment he returns to my entrance and slides his tongue inside of me, stroking at my inner walls and making me clench down on him to get more sensation from his tongue, he eventually pulls his tongue back and I feel him smile against me before he kisses my inner lips gently and returns to my clit, resuming doing all those great things with his tongue and teeth, but this time being more insistent, licking harder and nibbling tighter, and it’s not long before I’m panting again as he pushes me higher and higher towards my orgasm, I can’t help myself and start to babble "please Chris please! I need you! Need you to get me there! Dying to cum, your mouth is amazing! If your mouth is this good how awesome is your cock? Please make me cum so you can fuck me! I want you so much!" Begging him to get me off so we can move on to some mutual pleasure.

Again I feel Chris smile against me when he hears me beg and I pull on his hair slightly to encourage him and without a moments hesitation he does that clever thing with his tongue again, harder and repeatedly making me gasp and cry out as he literally pushes me over the edge of my orgasm making me feel like all my skin is fizzing away while I cum all over his face, and I can feel him still licking at me like he’s in a frenzy desperate to catch every drop, eventually his licking slows and then stops and he crawls up my body until he’s leaning over me on his elbows, smiling softly "did you like it then?" He asks.

"Of course I did, that was the most amazing oral I’ve ever had! I could really get used to that! But what about you? Want me to return the favour?" I answer before asking him if he’d like to receive some oral himself "not right now, i’d like to but there’s somethin' else I want more, maybe in the mornin'? If that’s ok?" He answers, letting me down gently and hopefully meaning it about going again in the morning.

As we talked I reached down and took a good hold of his erection, slowly working it and pulling his foreskin backwards and forwards over the head, using his own dripping precum to lubricate it and make it a smooth slide "I want you, can I have you now?" I beg, wanting nothing more than for him to kiss me as he enters me, as soon as possible.

"You sure can!" He answers with a boyish smile, striking me again with the resemblance to my favourite performer, but before I can ponder that any further he leans down and whispers in my ear "sorry I know this isn’t sexy but... where are your condoms?" Making me smile softly at him when he leans back up, me moving my hand from the back of his neck, where it came to rest when he moved up the bed, to point at the bedside cabinet "top drawer, in a basket, you can’t miss them" I tell him before leaning up and kissing him softly, being very aware that he’s between my bent legs and he could have tried for going without but he didn’t, making me respect him even more.

When the kiss ends he smiles at me sweetly and leans to the side, pulling open the drawer and looking inside, I see when he spots the condoms and when, as he’s reaching for them, he notices what else is in the drawer "I hope I’m not being compared to that!" He says, obviously meaning my purple jelly dildo, which is on the large size I guess "no, you’ve already won, no toy can ever beat the real thing, and you’re the perfect size as far as I’m concerned!" I reply, hoping to bolster his confidence as well as tell the truth with the answer.

He smiles at me again and kisses me before kneeling up to put on the condom, giving me my first chance to see his erect cock, it’s a good length, maybe eight inches, maybe a little more, and his girth is just perfect, he’s uncut, has a head that bulges ever so slightly and is a deep, dark purple and is just all round mouth watering, but then my view is interrupted by his hands as he applies the condom.

"Enjoyin' the view?" He asks me making my eyes shoot up to meet his and causing a blush to spread across my cheeks "Well I’ve gotta say yes, it is rather... stimulating" I reply with a level of cockiness I definitely don’t feel.

"Nah darlin' what you’re gonna feel is stimulating!" He corrects me as he comes down to lay over me again, his arms bracketing my head as he asks "is this what you want? Are you sure?" And I can’t help wondering why he’s so careful to get my consent, had someone accused him of something in the past? But I know now is not the time to be pondering this so I answer him "I want this, with you, Chris, I want you..." Making it rather obvious that I mean for more than just tonight, he smiles down at me before winking and then lowering down to kiss me, as we kiss I feel him nudge between my open legs, prodding against my lips until he finds the right place and then sliding into me all the way, his full length finally inside of me, and he feels perfect!

We both take a deep breath as he comes to settle inside of me and we just lay there for a couple of seconds before he asks "we good? You ok?" Making me nod a decisive yes and pull him down to kiss me again as he starts to move inside of me.

The feel of him inside of me is amazing! He’s stretching me in all the right ways and his bulbous head is giving me so much pleasure as it grinds over my G-spot that I can’t stop moaning, and we’ve only just begun!

He thrusts into me smooth and slow, obviously taking his time so that we can both get the maximum pleasure out of this as possible, I have one hand on his ass encouraging his movements and the other on the back of his neck pulling him down into our kiss as I massage his neck gently, one of his hands is tangled in my hair and the other is playing with my nipple, rolling and squeezing it gently before pulling on it slightly making my back arch up under him a little in reaction to the pleasure before I moan from the pleasure his cock is giving me.

He breaks our kiss and pulls back enough to stare into my eyes, smiling softly he leans back down and kisses my nose before trailing kisses all along my jaw, down my neck and across my shoulder, making me moan again as he nips my shoulder before licking back up my neck and asking me "is it ok if I mark you? Not too bad just a little nibble or a small hicky, ok?" with a whisper into my ear, I nod and answer "that’s fine but I bruise really easily so be careful, ok?" Tipping my head away from him to show my willingness to be marked by him, just wishing it meant he wanted to keep me for good, but I know that’s unlikely, so I just take the enjoyment while I can get it.

Once my head is tipped and turned fully away from him Chris kisses me by my ear and nips me gently on my neck with his teeth, I really like the sensation so I raise my hips up towards his, grinding myself against his thrusting length as the small bite is sucked on gently, obviously wanting to give pleasure not cause pain, and succeeding brilliantly, enhancing the feel of him moving inside of me as I tighten down around him from the pain/pleasure sensation that I really like.

After a couple of minutes of working on my neck Chris pulls back and takes a look, I see his eyes widen and I know I’ve bruised more than he expected, I just hope it doesn’t put him off being with me or doing it again "Hey, you weren’t kiddin' about the bruisin' thing were you? I didn’t hurt you did I?" He asks looking a little worried but never missing a stroke of his thrusts.

"Nope, sorry if it shocked you but I promise you didn’t hurt me, I really, really enjoyed it in fact, so if you want to do it again then feel free!" I reply to him, reaching up to kiss the corner of his jaw in thanks for the pleasure and his concern over my welfare and enjoyment of what he does.

He smiles down at me as I lay back again and then kisses me passionately, slowly speeding up his thrusts and changing his movements slightly so that his pelvic arch rubs over my clit with every thrust making me moan and wrap my legs around his waist in encouragement, really enjoying the feelings he’s raising in me, we carry on like this for a while until we’re both beginning to sweat because it’s getting very hot under the duvet, then he breaks our kiss to pant and say to me "would you like to change positions? I’d love to see you on top of me ridin' me, if that’s ok with you?"

I smile up at him and tell him "I would love to do that, you wanna let me up and we’ll swap places" my smile growing wider as I unhook my legs from around his waist and thrust up against him a few times, while he gives a last few firm thrusts into me making sure to get in as deep as he can, before pulling out and moving to the side to lay down as I get up on my knees on the bed, making room for him to shuffle over into the middle and get comfortable, then I check the condom is still on properly before swinging a leg over so I’m straddling his thighs, he instantly starts to grind up against me, the root of his cock slipping between my lips and rubbing over my clit desperately.

"Hey! Slow down there cowboy! No need to be in such a hurry!" I say after letting out a moan, needing him to keep still so that I can actually get him inside of me, I’m not going to even attempt that while he’s moving!

After getting a second moan out of me he finally stills before grinning up at me bashfully "sorry I couldn’t help myself, seein' you above me, knowin' I was about to be ridden by you was just too much, I couldn’t hold back, wanted to give you pleasure..." he explains, as he talks I shuffle forwards on my knees and when he trails off I take a knee-step forwards and lean down over him, kissing him for all I’m worth while moving my other knee up to the other side of his hips meaning I’m in exactly the right position to catch up the head of his cock with the edge of my entrance and lift it into the right position to enter me in one quick move before sitting down onto his length as I sit up once our kiss ends.

"Oooohhh... oh god that’s tight! You’re amazin'! Do you know that? This is the most perfect thing I’ve ever felt..." he tells me as I sit there, adjusting to his size while in this position before I lean back down onto his chest and whisper "I bet that’s what you tell all your lovers, not that it’s not nice to hear" before kissing him sweetly, then sitting back up and lifting myself along his length, until only his head is inside my grasping channel, that’s just waiting for his return, as I sit back down onto him making us both moan in unison.

I quickly begin a bouncing rhythm of thrusts up and down his length and he begins thrusting up to meet me on my downwards strokes, giving me even more momentum for my bounces, as we slap together loudly, because this position makes my natural lubricant run down out of me and all over his groin, meaning when our flesh meets hard it makes a wet slapping sound which can be a little off-putting, but for some reason tonight I don’t mind it, maybe because I’m too busy enjoying him to really notice.

After a while of varying speeds and motions my knees and thighs start to protest about the bouncing so I change to a grinding movement, rocking backwards and forwards over his pelvic arch, giving me amazing stimulation on my clit while he slides in and out of me at the same time, but at an angle so his head is getting constant stimulation, helping him to get closer to his climax while giving me maximum pleasure.

By now we’re both sweating and gasping, Chris is fondling my breasts and playing with my nipples while I run my hands over hi slick stomach and lightly hairy chest, occasionally playing with his nipples when the mood takes me and as I continue to gasp in breaths he grabs my breasts firmly and begins thrusting up into me as I grind down on him, making me let out a surprised cry as I unexpectedly get even more sensation on that rock forwards than I was already getting, I’m about to ask him to do it again when he starts talking, so I keep quiet so I can hear what he says "oh god yes! Just wanna stay here forever, make love to you always! Wanna see you get off on my cock, want to see you squirm with pleasure while you’re impaled on it!" He growls out, his voice doing the growly, rumbly thing I like so much making me clench down on him, and I’m more than ready to cum, I’ve been riding the edge of my orgasm for a while so I’m more than happy to grant his wish, so I beg him "lift up your hips and hold them there, gonna give you exactly what you want!" Reaching out and grabbing his biceps so that I can use them to pull myself forwards harder giving me stronger friction over his pelvic bone as I rock forwards as he lifts his hips, it takes only a couple of rocks like this until I’m screaming his name.

"CHRIS!! I yell, taking huge gasping breaths in as I fight to keep in the tears a really good orgasm always brings to the surface, Chris’s grip on my breasts gentling then moving until he’s coaxing me down to lay on his chest as I catch my breath "you ok there darlin'? You need anythin'?" He asks, being ever the considerate lover.

"I’m fine just a little overwhelmed, the only thing I need is to get you off too, and if I happen to get off again too..." I answer, letting him know that all I want is him and our mutual pleasure

"Well C’mere and kiss me then..." he rumbles out, making me clench down on him again as I tilt my face towards his so he can kiss me again, being gentle yet still full of passion as I start to move my hips again, sliding along his length even while I lay across his chest, just feeling close and intimate while building pleasure between us again.

After a while of me moving my hips to grind against him and lots of kisses to show our passion Chris pulls his head away and asks "do you want to change position again? And if you do how would you like to continue?" Making me bite my lip in thought before answering "yes I think we should change, I’m happy with whatever you choose, i've never met a position I didn’t like! You choose, I’m happy to just switch back around if that’s what you want?" He looks at me and smiles before grabbing on tight around my waist and around my shoulder, with his hand supporting my neck, and rolls us over in the bed until I’m laid flat on my back again, a move which no one has successfully pulled off with me before, but Chris is still seated inside of me firmly, slowly starting to pick up the slow pace we started with earlier.

Smiling up at him I lean up and kiss him on the nose the way he did to me earlier before leaning back to look at his cute smile then moving forwards to kiss him properly, a kiss which he uses to slowly push me back down flat onto the bed, once I’m laid back I wrap my legs around his hips, securing my feet together so that I can be sure I’ll be able to encourage him all I want.

When our kiss ends I nuzzle along his jaw and against his neck, thinking before I do anything else I whisper "is it ok if I mark you a tiny bit? I won’t if you don’t want me to, I don’t want to cause any trouble" going back to kissing his neck while I wait for his answer "small marks are fine but can I ask you to leave them on my shoulders rather than my neck? They need to be covered by a t-shirt" he asks in reply, I’m more than happy to acquiesce to his request and stick to his shoulders, moving my kisses along his neck and shoulder until I’m in the perfect position to start nipping and nibbling the skin there.

While all this is taking place Chris is thrusting into me, he’s speeded up some from our starting speed, but we’re still going quite slowly and I’m enjoying his efforts greatly, his shape means I’m getting pleasure over all my internal nerves and every thrust he’s rubbing over my clit, taking me higher in my spiral of pleasure until I’m gasping my breaths and can barely keep my eyes open because I’m in so much pleasure, it being so much easier to reach my peak again after my first orgasm.

"Chris!" I cry out again as I orgasm, my muscles clenching tightly around him making him gasp and moan at the same time, obviously enjoying my muscles massaging along his length as he thrusts into me, my cry seeming to be all the encouragement he needs before suddenly speeding up and going into overdrive, pounding at me like someone’s going to separate us any minute, he’s kissing me and nipping at my lips, neck and shoulders before coming back to my lips and starting down the other side, making me moan almost continuously because of all the sensations and pleasure swirling inside of me, I feel like I’m being throw around by a tornado and I’m trying to catch hold of something, anything, so I can get my bearings, Chris starting to moan nearly as much as I am he says "I’m close, think you got one more in you?" To which I nod my head and answer "nearly there!" In a wail, he grins down at me ferally and steps up his speed even more, putting so much force behind his thrusts the bed starts to bang off the wall and all I can do is smile back as I cry "Yes! Oh god, Chris, YES!" As I come again, his growled moan of completion following seconds behind while I still squeezed down hard on him, prolonging both our pleasure as he swells and twitches while he cums.

After a few seconds he slumps down over me, still being careful not to put too much weight on me and kisses my neck before pulling up and smiling down into my face caringly, making me smile in return and wish that he’ll stay for more than just the one night, then he says "hey, I wanna stay here but I gotta move, where’s the bathroom?" Making me smile less broadly but I understand so I tell him "through that door, there’s a trash can under the sink for the condom" Making him smile ruefully in return as he pulls out of me while holding the condom in place and then heading through the door i’d gestured at.

While he’s gone I pull the duvet straight and grab my panties to slip them back on to sleep in then snuggle down under the covers as I start to feel cold with his heat against me, he quickly comes out of the bathroom and stops at the side of the bed "is it ok for me to stay?" He asks, looking slightly nervous as he bites his lip a little "of course, I was hoping you would! C’mere and get in!" I say flipping the duvet back so he can slide in and get comfortable, he instantly pulls me to him so I can lay my head on his shoulder and I snuggle against his side, I want to talk to him more, find out more about him but my eyelids are so heavy 'I’ll just close them for a second and then I’ll ask him a question' I think, but then the next thing I know is blackness.

*****************************************************************************************

I wake up gradually to someone gently shaking my shoulder when all I wanna do is sleep some more but I know it’s Chris so I drag myself awake and look up at him with very bleary eyes.

"You purr when you snore, it’s really cute" He starts with, making me blush crimson in embarrassment "but as much as I wanna stay longer I gotta go, got work to do, but I hope I’ll see you again soon, I’ve left a note with my number over on your dressin' table, send me a text when you know what you wanna do, I’ll be seein' you ok?" He finishes before leaning over and kissing me, slow, long and sensually, making me wish he wasn’t having to go, and while he kisses me I notice he’s washed off the makeup and gotten dressed so he’s woken me just to say goodbye, a kind man to the end I think, as I blearily look up into his real face, not that I can see him very well, making me smile sadly when he pulls away "thanks for last night, I hope I’ll see you again too, thank you for waking me and kissing me goodbye" I say, wanting to say so much more but not wanting to ruin it, so I just smile softly and say "I’ll come let you out" slipping into a silk kimono, once I’ve tied it around my waist Chris takes one of my hands so he can hold my hand as I walk him out, he’s such a sweet guy!

I let us out of the flat and lead him down to the security shutters, he stops me before I open them and kisses me intensely before saying, I really do hope you’ll text me, I want to see you again, if you’re willing..." before kissing me again one last time and then letting me open the shutters for him "see you soon" he whispers into my ear before kissing my cheek and slipping out of the shutters smiling back at me then walking away, most likely looking for a cab.

I go back up to the flat and go into the bathroom, I wash my face hard and clear the gunk from my eyes made up of sleep and makeup before heading into the bedroom again, I pick up the note he’s left me on the dressing table and open it...

 

Hey darlin',

Sorry I had to go so soon but I have to be somewhere for work so I couldn’t stay longer, I had a great time with you last night and I was hoping to be able to cook dinner for you tonight if you’re interested?

If you are text me on 078119777xx and we’ll arrange it

hugs n' stuff

 

Chris Kane

 

I look at the signature and slowly turn my head, there sat on my dressing table is a signed photo of Christian Kane that a friend got for me at a convention, the signatures match, either my Chris was a decent forger or I just spent the night with... that’s when I notice the writing on the lower part of the back...

...Yes I’m THAT Christian Kane, I hate that photo by the way, but I like that I got a place facing your bed so I see you every morning!

 

C.K.

 

... Answering that question, making me scrabble for my phone:-

 

"Dinner would be lovely, I’m allergic to chillies, you could have told me who you were!"

 

I send and then wait for a reply....


End file.
